english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill (born September 25, 1951) is an American actor, voice actor, producer, director and writer. He's known for voicing: Joker in Batman: The Animated Series. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1994) - Prince Tamino (ep87) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Avia's Father (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Soldier (ep5), St. George (ep18), Theseus (ep5) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Fire Lord Ozai, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - The Joker, Ferris Boyle (ep14), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Spectre *Batman Beyond (2000) - Carter (ep44) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - General Stall (ep12) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Maltruant, Red Coat (ep80) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Jake *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1994) - Dune Ranger#1, Lectromag *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Hardaxe (ep15), Pierre Fluffbottom (ep15) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Harris, Number 2, Gold Exchange Clerk (ep36), Guard B (ep19) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flint (ep43) *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Pirate (ep4), Stickybeard, Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Burt, Butler (ep11), Driver (ep6), Electrical Worker (ep4), Lobster Theodore (ep2), Mayor (ep10), Raccoon Homeowner (ep1) *Danny Phantom (2006) - Undergrowth (ep42) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Fergel O'Reilly (ep60), Magic Uncle (ep60) *Disney's Bonkers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Mark Hamill (ep65) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Hans Christian Anderson (ep22), Zeus (ep21) *Disney Gravity Falls (2014) - Mysterious Old Man (ep22) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2014) - Breakneck, Warlarva *Freakazoid! (1995) - Mark Hamill (ep4) *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - Quarry, Scientist#2 (ep35), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2002) - Judge (ep10), Man#2 (ep10), Rocko (ep10) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2005) - Ricochet Rabbit (ep23) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Boy (ep7), Driver#2 (ep7), Jimmy The Hands (ep8), Judge (ep7), King Raymond (ep1), Rhino (ep1), Ron (ep7) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Solomon Grundy, The Joker *Justice League: Action (2016) - Swamp Thing (ep3), The Joker (ep4) *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Trickster (ep31) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Adolpho (ep14), The Captain (ep14) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Gadfly, Goon (ep10), Goon (ep25) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Abraham Kane, Deluxian (ep11), Man in Pod (ep4), Skylark#1 (ep19) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Count (ep27), Janitor (ep27), Principal (ep27) *Phantom 2040 (1994-1995) - Dr. Jak *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Jimmy Jo Jr. (ep37) *Regular Show (2010) - Skips, Boss (ep12), British Taxi (ep13), Clown (ep2), Colonel (ep7), Cricket#2 (ep13), Destroyer (ep2), Hot Dog#1 (ep6), Jones (ep7), Kid#1 (ep3), Man (ep5), Man#2 (ep4), Monster (ep1), Pa (ep7), Translator (ep3), Unicorn#3 (ep8), Wizard (ep1) *Rocket Power (2002) - Ralph, Sr. (ep41) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Burke, Farmer (ep2), Jonny K, Red Lynx (ep9), Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001) - Guiness (ep9), Other Fisherman (ep9) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant (ep27) *Spider-Man (1995) - Jason Macendale/Hobgoblin *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2014) - Darth Bane (ep121) *Static Shock (2002) - Joker (ep14) *Stripperella (2003) - Coroner (ep2), Dr. Cesarian/Narisec Rotcod, Drunken Slob (ep1), Security Guard#2 (ep2) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - The Joker *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ulysses Klaw *The Batman (2006) - Zucco (ep40) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Co-Host (ep6), Producer (ep6), Vampire (ep6) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Gargoyle *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - The Joker *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Cat (ep10), Cop#1 (ep31), Criminal (ep31) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Eldoradoan (ep3), General Vostok, Guard (ep49) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011) - Chthon, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep23) *The Tick (1996) - Julius Pendecker (ep31) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Arnim Zola, Nightmare, Ox (ep74), Shao Lao (ep13) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Captain Guzman (ep13), Emperor Caesar Saladicus (ep13), Tommy's Father (ep10) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Christopher Blair/'Maverick' *Zevo-3 (2011) - Stankfoot, Used Car Salesman (ep23), Window Washer (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Niju *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - The Joker, Jordan Price *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Chanukah Zombie *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Judah *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Sinestro, Trickster *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Owl Doctor, Vendor *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Babyface Boretti, Deacon, Store Owner *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Zip Elvin *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Steve *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Snakebite Scruggs, Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - The Skull *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Oiler 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - The Joker *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - The Joker *Battle for Terra (2007) - Elder Orin *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - The Void *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Skips *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Captain of the Guard *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Simon Weir 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) - Ferret (ep24) *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2015) - Announcer (ep36) *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Count (ep17) 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Eric *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Stickybeard *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Stickybeard *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Swamp Thing/Dr. Alec Holland *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Skips, Baby Duck 4, Jones *Regular Show: Exit 9B (2012) - Skips, Destroyer of Worlds *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Skips, Walks *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Skips *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Skips, Benson's Dad, Thanksgiving Reenactor *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Skips, Wind, Wizard *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park II: Halloween Special (2012) - Skips, Bus Driver *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park III: Halloween Special (2013) - Skips, Killer Scarecrow *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Skips *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Skips Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yamma 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Bin, Oden Shop Master 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Muska *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Pejite Mayor Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2009-2011) - The Joker 'TV Movies' *The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) - Luke Skywalker Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - The Joker 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Lord Ozai *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - The Joker *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Dr. Isaac Evers, The Joker *Bouncers (1994) - Chip, Dash, Old Man, Ugh *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Military Channel Narration *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Stickybeard *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Stickybeard *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Py-Ro *Darksiders (2010) - The Watcher *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter (2001) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Adrian Ripburger, Emmet, Todd Newlan *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Detective Mosely, Jeep Driver *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Dr. Arnim Zola *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Additional Voices *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Alkari Emperor *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - The Joker *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Malefor *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Apep, Soldier#1, Wounded Akkadian *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Wolverine/Logan 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Emperor Griffon, Firbit Abductee#3 *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Master Eraqus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (137) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1973-2016. Category:American Voice Actors